Link's and Romani's story
by Silverwolf 666
Summary: Sorry the title isn't so original, I couldn't think of a name so that may change. This will follow the story of how Link and Romani became friends, then lovers, and maybe more. I hope this turns out well as this is a dear game to me. i hope you all enjoy my seconds story. please RnR and tell me what you think.


**Hey there. This is my second story, and if anyone would like to read my first story that would be great. I'll still be updating the other story as it's not finished yet but I wanted a change of pace and a sweet little one shot came to mind. I love Majora's mask, even when I was a child. Something about the dark and strange atmosphere drew me into the game. Well enough of my random rambling. I silverwolf, do not own the legend of Zelda. The legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.**

It was a normal day in Termina. The land was saved from Majora and the dark magic he cast. Our hero Link woke up in the clock tower, he looked around, dazed, confused about what was going on. The last he remembered, he was in the moon. He was fighting Majora, and won. Link started to panic and ran outside. The down look like it reverted back to the first day, everyone going one with their routine. This worried link more… but then he looked up.

For the first time, after all this time his spent in this still strange land… everything was normal. 'Was that all a dream? Was this all just… some nightmare?' Link wondered. It seemed like everything that link has been through… was just some fantasy that he's been stuck in. That was until he came and spoke.

"You're wondering if everything that happened really did happen… aren't you boy?" the strange but familiar voice asked. Link spun round fast, about to draw his sword. "Don't threat, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to clarify, everything that happened… everything with Majora and skull kid. It all happened. But your pathway home is still locked… so despite all your sacrifice. You're stuck here. Enjoy, and before I forget. Thank you for my mask" when link turned round though, the source of the voice was nowhere to be seen.

A few hours passed and Link wondered 'what am I going to do here, where will I live… wait there's that Romani Ranch, maybe if their events still play out… maybe I can live there, or at least earn my keep' like started to head off. Once outside the city walls Link noticed that he only has some of his equipment left; this consists of his Hero's Sword, Hero's Shield, the Ocarina Of Time, the Hero's Bow and the Hookshot. He also had all of the masks… all except the fierce deity 'that's odd, why out of all the masks, only the fierce deity has disappeared? Not any of the other masks?' Link questioned it but thought best not to think much on it and pulled out his ocarina to call his friend and made his way to Romani Ranch.

It was coming to around four in the afternoon when Link arrived at the ranch. 'wow I missed this place, it's nice and peaceful here' link thought happily to himself as he walked through the ranch, Cremia then saw the boy and ran over to him.

"wait, did you happen to come from the town?" Cremia asked him excitedly. Link looked at her 'what is she on about, there wasn't any boulder blocking the way this time' he thought to himself.

Cremia brought him out of thought "I was wondering if you could help me through termina field since you've made it here safely, I need to deliever a shipment of milk as well as our highly prized chateau romani. Lately there has been bandits that have been trying to steal the shipment so I was wondering if someone as capable as you could help a woman out" she winked as she said the last sentence.

Link looked at her and just smiled before saying "I'd love to help you with your delivary" link replied. Cremia hugged him before thanking him "thank you, thank you really. Can you come to the ranch tomorrow and help out with the delivary then? "she asked him.

Link smiled and just simplily replied "sure I'd be happy to help" and with that link wondered off to find romani and of course epona.

When link found her she was doing her usual target practice on the balloon target. Link walks over to her an greets her. "hey there" he smiled as he said.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Romani, I have the same name as the ranch. What's your name?" she says sweetly

"I'm link, its nice to meet you Romani." He replied.

Link? That's a nice name but… how about… grasshopper? That's the name Romani gives you. See? You wear green clothes and you patter when you walk so.. grasshopper it is" she says with a giggle. She notices Links bow and asks if his willing to help her out with a problem that they are having at the farm.

Link replies "I'll happily help you with your problem". Romani is excited and hugs our hero, they both then spend the time practicing their archery ready for the night.

**WELL sorry for how long this has taken, and anyone who has read my other story, I'll be continuing with that. I hope you enjoy this and how it goes, I know this is short, but this is just setting up for the days to come. This will follow the game till around the 3 day morning then I'll be taking things into my own hands. I hope you enjoy this story because its been a blast to write.**


End file.
